Robots are used in many applications including manufacturing, tactical and law enforcement. For tactical or law enforcement applications, robots are used to enter hazardous areas including areas that are in close proximity to explosive devices and areas proximate to armed, hostile enemies. A robot includes all of the systems necessary to perform the desired functions. For example, ambulatory robots include a propulsion mechanism such as wheels or treads. Other systems include communication systems and video equipment. In order to manipulate the environment near the robot, each robot typically includes at least one extensible and maneuverable arm. At then end of each arm is some type of gripping mechanism that can be used to hold and when desired to release tools or other items transported by the robot.
These gripping mechanisms are typically referred to as robot grippers. Robot grippers are a type of end of arm tooling (EOAT) used to move parts from one location to another. They can be driven hydraulically, electrically, and pneumatically. A typical arrangement for robot grippers includes two prongs or fingers that move with respect to each other to grip and to release the desired objects. The internal gripping surfaces of these objects are often flat, making it difficult to grip or hold cylindrical objects or object having curved surfaces. The objects carried by robots are typically tools that include a universal type of interface or shape that is often a cylinder. To accommodate these shapes, gripper adaptors or blocks have been developed that hold the tools and provide for easier gripping by the robot grippers. These adaptors, however, are gripper specific. Therefore, adaptors are required for every type of robot or robot gripper that a given police force or tactical unit may have. This status increases cost, space requirements and operational time to switch tools between robots. Therefore, a robot gripper adaptor is required that can be used to mount a given set of tools on various robot gripper platforms.